


all for you

by pepsipink



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fem!Noctis, Gen, Mention of OT4, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsipink/pseuds/pepsipink
Summary: Being pregnant was hard when you knew nothing about being pregnant. Luckily, Noctis was royalty, and she had an advisor that could fill in those blanks for her.[kinkmeme fill]





	all for you

**Author's Note:**

> inb4 i become the guy that writes nothing but pregnant noctis  
> prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=3733883#cmt3733883
> 
> i have a lot of feelings about Noct being a mom, so uhhhhh here you go.

Being pregnant wasn’t something that she anticipated was going to be _easy_ , but from all the lessons she got in sex-ed and television, she thought she had it down pretty well.

You’re sick for the first three months, you start gaining weight, you’re uncomfortable for the rest of it, and then you give birth and it’s over. It’s all by the book! As long as you know the basics, your body will do the rest! It’s supposed to _know_ when you’re with child, so all that paternal instinct would kick in, and you’ll know what’s up, why, and what to do.

So _why_ was Noctis still suffering from intense morning sickness when she was already in the second trimester?

Morning sickness was a lie, she knew that much. It could happen at any time during the day, it could be triggered by _anything_ at all, and she would be unable to hold back if it became too unbearable and not even laying still in bed could keep the sickness at bay.

She felt bad; more often than not, she was confined to the hotel bathroom trying to go through the motions as tidily as she possibly could. She luckily had the others to help her, to rub her back and clean her up, but for fucks sake, she was nearing month _five_ and this shit was still going on.

She was restless – she wanted to be out and about, especially now that they were in Galden, since Ignis suggested it. The last couple of weeks had been rough, with Noctis finding out about her pregnancy but still keeping herself active with fighting the _Archaean_. They all got beat up pretty badly, but now that Noctis had one in the oven, Ignis was a bit more panicked than usual. He practically drove them to Galden Quay against their will, stating that they should stay there for a few days because it was a relaxed environment and would lower their stress.

Noctis wasn’t about to fight it. The ocean was nice, and the hotel was luxurious. She could sit at the dock and fish all day – except fishing is what got her into this whole _puking_ predicament. One whiff, and she was hunched over the side, barfing into the deep blue sea. Prompto had to grip onto her shirt to make sure she wouldn’t fall _in_.

Then came the hustle to get her back into the hotel room without the scent of the gourmet seafood setting her off, as well as the attempt to conceal her pregnancy as much as they possibly could. Thanks to Noct’s love for loose fitting clothing, it wasn’t _immediately_ obvious that she was five months along, but stare long enough and it was easy to figure out.

Being pregnant was _miserable_.

“No, no one saw. I mean, people were _lookin’_ cuz Noct started crying once she felt embarrassed enough, but like – what are they gonna do? She’s pregnant – it’s out of everyone’s control.”

She hears Prompto rambling on outside of the bathroom door. He was so _chill_ about all of this, and she didn’t understand how. He sat by her side until the nausea finally subsided, and helped her draw a bath (with chocobo shaped bathbombs!) Ignis and Gladio finally made it back a few hours later, doing some shopping in Hammerhead after running a few errands for Cindy for extra cash.

The usual rundown when Ignis wasn’t present was to tell him everything that happened in detail. It was a new routine, and Ignis was the most educated person on Noctis’s pregnancy – and her health in general. Healthcare outside of Insomnia was scarce, with the only large-scale hospital in Lucis being the one in Lestallum. Ignis was smart enough to leave a majority of the _super_ technical stuff to the professionals, but when they were hours away from a proper doctor, he knew he had to step up his game to ensure that Noctis wasn’t in any sort of danger, while also keeping tabs on her baby’s health.

“Did you make sure to give her water?”

“I mean, she drank some to help her throat. She’s _in_ water, does that count?”

Ignis opens the door to the bathroom, audibly sighing – Noctis looks towards him, her body entirely submerged in water, with only her head peaking out.

“Fill her water bottle – it’s on the night table.” Ignis says, “Bring it over when you’re finished.”

The bespectacled man turns to Noctis, finally, and he offers a kind smile that makes her heart melt. For everything that was going wrong, Ignis was able to keep his head held high, and put Noctis at ease. Though she loved the others, Ignis was the only one who was able to be an adult about what Noctis was going through. Gladio was too afraid, and Prompto would start crying if he saw Noct in any sort of discomfort.

He kneels at Noctis’s side, leaning over the edge of the tub. He’s tired, surely, from spending a majority of the day out in the desert, but he’s not going to let Noctis know that.

“Are you feeling any better?”

“Embarrassment aside? Yeah. This bathbomb had lavender in it, or something. Totally relaxing.” She says, “Guess we should kick fish off the menu, huh?”

“We’re supposed to limit the amount of fish you eat, regardless. Overexposure to mercury isn’t good when you’re with child.” Ignis rests his chin on the surface of the bath. “It might be easier now that you’re revolted by the smell, however.”

“Isn’t morning sickness supposed to go away?” Noctis sinks further into the water, her knees exposed to the air as she draws them up. “I feel like we’ve gotten _nowhere_ because I’ve been bedridden. It sucks.”

“It varies from person to person. From what I’ve read, it can last well into the second trimester, but I’ve come across articles about mothers experiencing it throughout the entire gestation.”

“ _Great_.”

“I’m sure it’s no fun, but you’re doing well, Noct.” He watches her hands move underneath the water, resting along her lower belly. “If you’re feeling up to it tomorrow, we can head on out to Caem. It’ll take us a while, but it might be more comfortable than another night in a hotel.”

“That would be great, but then I gotta pretend like I’m not knocked up five months.” She says, “Kiddo’s starting to be obvious. I mean - I had meat on my bones before, but this – “ Noctis gestures to her swollen abdomen. “This is a months worth of dessert with no exercise.”

It was true, that Noctis had always been a bit _thick_ , and though she had a strict workout routine a la Gladio, there was always that sort of babyfat that she could never work off. Her body was filling in nicely, thanks to the pregnancy, but it would be immediately obvious to anybody who had known Noct for a long time. Though, Ignis does think that this talk is coming from insecurity – considering Noctis had a _collection_ of t-shirts that were at least two sizes too big, and wore jackets and hoodies on top of it. She’s getting big, but she’s not huge.

Really, all Ignis was trying to do was make her comfortable. It was crucial for her health, and for her baby’s health. When they _did_ visit the doctor, they were assured that Noctis was healthy, as was her baby, but Ignis couldn’t help but worry – especially with how reckless Noct could be at times. Apparently, Noctis could be thrashed around and not suffer a scratch, but too much stress would cause her body to flare up with pain and exhaustion – _that_ was what Ignis had to keep an eye on.

“Besides the morning sickness, you’re feeling alright?” He asks, straightening his back. “Anxiety? You haven’t felt any panic attacks?”

Noctis smiles at him, “This might seem weird, but I actually feel pretty golden lately. Like, I dunno. My country’s a mess, our future is at stake, I’m knocked up – but I’m calm. I was hysterical when Prompto dragged me back into the hotel room, but once I got in the bath I just… felt better.”

Noctis pushes herself up in the tub, one hand pressed against her stomach.

“I’m _really_ happy. That a side effect?”

Ignis kind of laughs, shaking his head.

“Possibly.” He stands, reaching a hand out to Noct to pull her up, a towel prepared by the sink for her. “Let’s get you into bed, yes? And I need to pester Prompto for that damned water bottle.”

* * *

 

“It’s too much, Noct.” 

She’s curled up on the hotel bed after a _long_ exhausting day of doing errands.

She felt sick to her stomach, everything hurt. Her baby hasn’t been too active, and it’s worrying her. Noctis was reckless, and all the suffering she was enduring was only her fault. They warned her – take it easy, even though today was one of her good days. Just because she actually felt up to being physical didn’t mean that it was a good idea to be _too_ physical.

“Just let me lay down – I just need a nap.” She mumbles into the pillow, “I’m fine.”

Ignis sits by her side, fingers combing through her feathered black hair.

“This is what we talked about, Noct. You have to be more careful – you’ve got more than just yourself to take care of now.”

Noctis grits her teeth, curling even more into a ball. Ignis meant well, but his concern only stressed her out more.

“Love, you’ve got to work with me.”

She sighs audibly, meeting Ignis’ gaze. It’s an unspoken _fine_ , but she never enjoyed going through the motions. There was always the worry that something _would_ be wrong, and he’d have to rush her to the hospital. Ignoring any health complications was easier – and god, she felt too terrible to hear any bad news.

His gloves are off before she knows it, and he’s lifted her into a sitting position. His hand is pressed against her forehead, checking for any raised temperature.

“You’ve checked for bleeding, is that correct?”

“Mm. Wasn’t any.” Noctis winces as the pain in her hips tightens. “Fuck, Ignis, I didn’t even _do_ anything.”

“You were being knocked around by a Malboro Brat for a good fifteen minutes.” He says, “Lay back.”

“She hasn’t been moving.” Noctis does as she’s told, but her voice is shaken, full of uncertainty. “She’s usually a lot more punchy when I’m in bed.”

His heart breaks at her obvious concern for her baby. She wasn’t too vocal about her feelings regarding her pregnancy, but he knew that she had a desire to be a good mother. It wasn’t easy news for her, learning that she was carrying a child while there was so much going down, but she warmed up to the idea. By now, she had bonded with her daughter so much that even the slightest abnormality in her body sent Noctis into a frenzy of anxiety – it was exactly that that made Ignis take her health so seriously.

“I’m sure she’s simply tired of her mother’s recklessness. Perhaps a shove will wake her.” Ignis stands up from the bed, assisting Noct into the proper position, laid flat against the mattress. Her hands rest atop her chest, eyes focused on the ceiling.

She’s tense – he doesn’t have to touch her to notice this. He leans down to press a kiss to her cheek, in an attempt to put her at ease.

“Relax, love.” His hands travel to the hem of her shirt, lifting it to her ribcage – stomach exposed. “Remember, I can’t get an accurate feel if you’re tight like this.”

“Easier said than done.”

Her pants are already unbuttoned, shoved down ever so slightly to reveal her pantyline. Her eyes can’t help but wander, now, admiring the small, yet certain baby bump protruding from her hips. There was this _fear_ that she wouldn’t feel anything if she were to press her palm into it, despite how badly she wanted to. She sort of enjoyed the strange sensations she received from her baby, the late night kicks reminded her how real it was. The baby was _incredibly_ active, which they all joked about – considering this _was_ Noctis’s kid, and Noctis was known for being somewhat of a lazybones. The activity, they decided, must’ve been a trait from Gladio, but the fact that the ever excited child hadn’t budged an _inch_ since Noctis got slammed into the floor alarmed Noctis more than she could put into words.

Ignis’s hands aren’t cold, thankfully. He starts off easy, the pressure is light as he gets a feel for _where_ exactly the baby is positioned.

“How would you say she’s laying?”

Noctis presses her hand to her side, a shaky breath leaves her lips.

“I’m pretty sure her back is right here.” She says, “I don’t know where her head is – she was moving around pretty high, though.”

Ignis makes a noise of acknowledgment, following Noctis’s lead with his hands. He builds up the pressure, pressing a bit harder into her abdomen. It’s gotten much firmer now that she was well into the second trimester, making it easier for Ignis to pinpoint the baby’s position exactly.

His palm is pressed _uncomfortably_ against her side now, but he finally pulls back, his hands moving elsewhere.

“Found her.” He hums, “Permission to give the little one a wakeup call?”

Noctis finds herself relaxing, _finally_. She can feel how his hands press into her, though uncomfortable, palpating helps _her_ too. She closes her eyes, fingers grasping onto the fabric of her bunched up shirt.

“ _Please_ do.”

He waits a moment before continuing to palpate her abdomen, initially feeling around for any abnormalities within her womb, but everything felt in its place. She hadn’t been bleeding, and her temperature was normal, and as far as Ignis could tell, the little one was simply resting after her mother’s long day of being beaten up.

“Tell me if it hurts at all, love.”

“You’re not hurting me, don’t worry.” She adjusts herself on the mattress, wincing slightly as he goes to work on her body. “Cramping is normal, right?”

“Elaborate for me.”

“It feels like menstrual cramps.” Noctis moves one of her hands down to her lower belly, fingers pressing softly against where the pain had been lingering. “It’s dull – but I’ve been having them all day. I just – I dunno, maybe we should go to a doctor?”

“Nothing feels out of place, Noct. Cramping is quite normal for those in the second trimester – it’s your body trying to adjust to pregnancy. Your uterus is expanding in order to make room for the baby.” Ignis looks to his lover, meeting her concerned expression. “If there was anything wrong, I’m certain your body would have been reacting _much_ more violently. Do remember that you did a lot of physical work today – you don’t have the highest pain tolerance.”

After a particularly _hard_ press into her belly, Ignis feels a movement beneath his fingertips – tiny feet, perhaps, attempting to shove whoever was being so terribly _annoying_ out of the way.

He locks eyes with Noctis, unable to hold back a smile once they realize what had just happened. She lets out a sort of laugh of absolute relief, especially so when she feels even _more_ movement coming from her baby, kicking and shifting like Noctis was used to.

“Easier to wake up than you are, Highness.”

His hand rests against her belly, feeling the movements for himself. It hadn’t been too long ago that he and the others were finally able to feel the kicks by placing their hands all over Noctis’s stomach, so it was still a bit surreal, endearing to interact with her baby like that.

“Alright – I feel better.” She exhales, “You’re too good to me, Iggy.”

“Nonsense – for one thing, it _is_ my job to take care of you. And well, I care about you, Noct. Why wouldn’t I be good to you?”

He sits by her side, finally.

“Why _do_ you know so much about this pregnancy crap, huh? As far as I know, this isn’t required of your studies.”

“It isn’t, no. But somebody has to know what to do in case of an emergency, yes?”

She chuckles, her hand rubbing her belly in gentle circles. Ignis leans back against the headboard of the hotel bed, allowing Noct to cuddle up closely beside him.

“The night we discovered you were with child, I quite literally stayed up all night reading everything I could so I would be able to help you.” He says, hand pushing through her hair, moving her bangs from her face. “I didn’t want you to go through this alone without having the proper knowledge of what it would be like – for you to feel alone in such a life changing event… I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if anything went wrong.”

Blue eyes look up to him, a feeling of melancholy overcomes her.

Being surrounded by three guys who probably didn’t know much about being pregnant would’ve proven to be problematic sooner or later. Not for nothing, but Noctis didn’t know too much about it either – aside from what she read up online and from what her useless biology classes in high school taught her. Having Ignis around to explain things she didn’t understand, or to listen to her complaints and be able to help did _wonders_ for her.

It wasn’t Ignis’s job to take care of her medical concerns – yet because it was simply the four of them on the road for however long, he did sort of take up the role of the medical expert, dishing out elixers when necessary, and performing first aid should someone get hurt. Noctis absolutely wasn’t expecting him to take over the role of midwife, though.

“Well, I really appreciate it, Ignis.” She closes her eyes as she nuzzles into his side, “You’re all being so helpful, I don’t know how I’d get through this without you.”

“I’ll be by your side through it all – assuming the others chicken out once you go into labor.”

“Oh, I _know_ they will.”

* * *

 

“You can’t _possibly_ be afraid, Gladio.” 

Gladio huffs as he sits at the far end of the hotel room, arms crossed, staring _past_ Noctis.

After a somewhat rushed appointment with an ultrasound technician thanks to yet _another_ health scare due to Noctis’s chronic back pain, the three royal retainers found themselves having to watch their very pregnant prince endure an uncomfortable medical procedure that lasted nearly a half hour. After all was said and done, Noctis was told to be put on bed-rest for at _least_ a week, ruining their plans to get rich quick via providing photography for Vyv.

Noctis and the baby were healthy, despite it all, but they didn’t want to risk putting any more stress on her body when she was _somewhat_ fragile after continuously getting beaten up. Since getting pregnant, Noctis was more of an open book than she was used to, and suddenly had no problems expressing her anxiety to her partners.

The three of them are looking over the photos they had printed out, showcasing the _highlights_ of Noctis’s ultrasound; though most of it was for technical purposes – photos that should be passed onto a physician, or whoever was going to help Noctis give birth.

“You’re _mad_ squeamish for someone who’s been through military training, bro.” Prompto can’t help but laugh at the large tattooed man huddled in the corner, “It’s _just_ a baby that still happens to be in Noct’s body.”

“You guys really have to pick on me, huh? Listen – shit was cute the first time, but I can only handle starin’ at Noct’s innards for so long.”

“It’s… not my innards – just my womb, calm down.” She says, _offended_. “Besides, you didn’t have to come in.”

“I’m the one who knocked you up – it’s an obligation.”

Noctis scoffs at him, “Then you’re obligated to sit through childbirth with me.”

Gladio whines, earning a laugh out of his partners. Prompto was right, though, the one who had the most physical training, and who was built to endure emotional compromise was unable to wrap his head around pregnancy, and deal with any of the more gritty medical aspects of it.

Noctis was grossed out by it too, but she didn’t really have any choice in the matter – the baby was inside of _her_ and she was going to be squeezing it out in a matter of months.

Though being able to see her baby was a bit surreal at first, she _did_ find it kind of cute. Her daughter was starting to look less alien and more like a baby, her head wasn’t as disproportionate as it had been when she first went in for a scan, and her hands and feet weren’t _webbed_ anymore – a huge improvement. She could see her daughter kick and punch, and Noctis would feel shocked _every time_ because now she wasn’t just feeling it – she was watching it happen too. Truthfully, she found pregnancy sort of amazing – it was uncomfortable as hell, and she was in pain more often than not, but she was going to be getting a little human out of it, and it would be _so_ worth it.

“Now, now, Gladio. I’ve got you covered, no need to worry.” Ignis speaks up, “The birth plan I’ve been preparing for Noct doesn’t involve you until after the child is born. Though, your hand is the least likely to break should Highness need somebody to hold onto.”

“ _Jeez_ Ignis, a birth plan? You’re really going all out for me.”

“So long as everything goes accordingly, we’ll have someone who’s actually trained for childbirth to assist us.”

“If not, you’re the one yanking this chocobo egg outta my hips, huh?”

Ignis can’t help but laugh, shaking his head at Noctis’s awful allegory.

“I suppose so. If you want my complete honesty, I’d rather not – but we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

“I think if you were actually laying an egg, this whoooole thing would’a been a lot easier, Noct.” Prompto flashes a grin at Noct only to get an elbow to the side.

“I’ll do anything Noct wants me to do, but like – dunno, do you really want to drag a 300 pound unconscious body out of a tiny bathroom?” Gladio says, “Cuz I’m definitely fainting in any childbirth situation.”

“I’d probably try to send the armiger through your skull so, it’s better that you don’t come in.”

* * *

 

Noctis was kind of cursing that she no longer fit into any of her clothes. She had a very specific aesthetic that she found _impossible_ to achieve when she was with child. She didn’t want to seem like a royal brat, but having designer clothing that was fit for her body type was a blessing and she missed it more than she should have. 

She can envision the beautiful gowns that they would’ve provided for her, or the comfortable street wear that she was so fond of. Noctis would’ve been so _cute_ if she wasn’t limited to the outdated clothing throughout Lucis.

It’s hitting her, now, that her pregnancy would’ve been _much_ different had Insomnia never fallen. There’s a sense of guilt deep within her, that having a child in this messed up excuse for a country was extremely selfish. Her daughter wasn’t going to get to live a life of royalty if things didn’t go according to plan. Noctis was going to have to confront the empire sooner or later, and doing so required leaving her daughter in the care of others.

This baby was certainly changing her life; she was wanted, beloved by her parents already, given a name, nicknames – but was Noctis making a mistake?

Parenthood was something Noctis knew she would have to conquer sooner or later, though preferably when she was a bit older. She didn’t grow up with her own mother around, and didn’t have much maternal influence in her life aside from her caretakers. But she had _no_ idea how to be an adult. Days before leaving Insomnia, Ignis was still doing her _laundry_.

_It would all come naturally_ , she tried to convince herself.

She’s taken to a pair of harem pants, and an oversized hoodie out of Gladio’s suitcase. The others were packing the car so they could travel to Caem for a few days for some R&R.

The pants sit nicely against her hips, which have been adjusting to her body in the most excruciating way possible, but she hesitates before placing the hoodie on.

The changes her body was going through didn’t necessarily upset her, though it did invoke some foreign feelings of wishing she looked like _anything_ else. Her breasts are much larger than she was used to, unable to fit into the cute sports bras she was fond of. Her belly was cute though, that much she felt pretty confident about.

“Noct – are you almost ready?”

Her attention is turned towards the door, listening to Ignis fumble with the card key on the other side until he finally manages to click it unlocked and enter the room.

She holds the hoodie to her chest, somewhat flustered that Ignis was walking in on her getting changed – for some reason. It wasn’t like they haven’t seen each other naked before. Perhaps it was because she spent five minutes staring at her body and the subsequent changes due to her pregnancy.

He stares at her for a moment, before moving forward to gather her bags.

“Half changed?”

“Uh – yeah. Frustrated. The pants are cute, I like them. But I _really_ need something other than Gladio’s hoodies to wear. And not for nothing, but the maternity dresses they have out here are kind of hideous.”

Ignis laughs, “I agree. You would’ve had an easier time back in the city. Shame we’re unable to make it to Altissia for now. I’m sure they have gowns that would suit you much more nicely.”

She half smiles, glad that Iggy could actually validate her on issues she felt subconscious about.

“Not… that you don’t look lovely right now, Noct. I’ve always admired your more boyish charm – I suppose I’m simply more accustomed to the outfits provided by the crownsguard. I’ve no doubt that anything they would have tailored for you would’ve been stunning.”

He’s backtracking a bit, as if she’d be offended and quick to dismiss his opinion.

“I’m not confident in my own sewing ability, otherwise I’d have – “

“It’s fine, Iggy.” She chuckles, shaking her head. “I was thinking the same thing, honestly. This would’ve been a lot different if we never left, huh?”

“You’d have more outfits to choose from, yes, but no doubt you would’ve been subjected to much negative media spotlight. I think it’s better this way.”

“You think?”

Ignis moves forward to sit on the edge of the hotel bed, watching as Noct continued to stand in front of the mirror. She still hasn’t moved to tug the hoodie over her head, instead, critiquing what has become of her body.

“Our situation isn’t ideal, no, but you’ve a bit more freedom out here. You may lack the comfort of your home for now, but you can take things at your own pace.” He says, “I don’t… want to think about what decisions you would have been forced to make back in the Citadel.”

“Huh.”

“Your father would have supported your decision no matter what – which is what’s most important. It’s… the royal court I’d have been worried about. A rather petty bunch, if you ask me.”

“Yeah, they are a bunch of bastards, aren’t they?”

Noctis turns to face him, a soft smile on her face. She holds the hoodie to her chest, covering only half of her torso.

“I guess you’re right, though.”

“Are you feeling yourself, Noct? You’ve… been standing there for a while.”

She opts to sit next to him on the mattress, shrugging her shoulders.

“I just… I’m getting huge.”

“You’re six months along, Highness.” He kind of rolls his eyes, but laughs none the less. “The changes your body are going through are necessary. You’re healthy, and that’s most important.”

“Not to be… insecure or anything, but – do you still find me attractive?”

“As if a chocobo egg nestled within your hips would stop me from thinking that you were the most beautiful human on the planet.”

Noctis hugs Gladio’s hoodie close, staring at her and Ignis’s reflection in the mirror. Some days, she did feel like she had that healthy glow, but others left her wanting to conceal her body as best as she could.

She leans her head against Ignis’s shoulder, feeling him wrap an arm around her waist.

“You are stunning, highness. You were stunning before, you’re stunning now, and you will be stunning after as well.” He presses a kiss to the top of her head, “I’m sure the others agree, as well.”

“Ugh, _Iggy_.” She whines, “You’re embarrassing me.”

He’s got her pressed close to his side, his hand resting against her bare stomach.

“And _this_ – is quite adorable.” Ignis grins when he feels a gentle kick against his palm. “Have I milked the compliments quite enough?”

Noctis huffs, sitting still for a moment as she embraces the affection Ignis was gifting her with. He’s been by her side since day one, so it shouldn’t have been surprising that he was so caring to her in her time of need – but she still appreciated it so much.

Figuring she had spent enough time shirtless, she gives him a quick kiss to the cheek before pulling away. The hoodie is tugged over her head, and she’s ready to finish packing up.

She _does_ look cute like this, Ignis thinks. It’s not elegant, no, but it’s suiting for her – she looks comfortable. If she wanted more clothing that would emphasize the new curves of her body, they’d find a way to make it happen. But like this, she looks sporty – trendy, with her pants reaching only mid-calve, and one of her many pairs of designer sneakers that she took for their journey. The hoodie doesn’t look out of place at all, and though oversized, it rounded out at her lower belly.

She turns to face him, smoothing down the thick fabric of her shirt.

“Thank you, Ignis. I… really don’t tell you this enough, but I appreciate everything you’ve been doing for me.”

“It’s my pleasure, of course.”

“No, really.” Noctis locks eyes with him, her eyebrows furrowed. “I mean it – for everything. I’m still scared, but you’re so diligent with all this shit. You learned so much _just_ for me, and I – “

She hesitates a bit, clenching her fists. Noctis was never good at expressing herself through words, finding that she stumbled a lot, and rambled – it was _never_ a pretty sight when she attempted to show her gratitude.

“I still don’t know if I’m going to be a good mother. I love this baby, but I have little to no experience with children. Hell, I can hardly take care of myself – and you’re _still_ trying to teach me how to do that correctly.”

Getting knocked up wasn’t planned, and she decided to embrace motherhood on a whim – that _maybe_ this would be good for her, and she could cherish her child as a reminder of all the love she had for her partners.

“I just – I have you guys to help. And I wouldn’t _be_ here, ready to have a baby, if I didn’t believe that you guys would be there for me. Sometimes I feel really fucking selfish, but I have you to help me realize that I’m not. And yeah, I’m scared out of my mind of fucking this up, but you make me think that I _can_ do this. And, Ignis, I _really_ want to fucking try.” Noct looks away from him, focusing on her stomach instead. “I want to be a good mother – I want to be a good leader and help my people. I’m not going to give up – I’m going to do my best.”

Ignis is sort of baffled by her sudden explosion of emotion. He can see how her fists shake, that she’s blinking back tears. Sure, she was much more emotional now that she was with child, but this certainly didn’t feel like she was crying just because she felt like she had to – she was speaking from her heart.

He reaches forward, taking her hands in his own, giving them a gentle squeeze.

“You’re already a fantastic mother, Noct. Your love for your daughter is evident in every action you take. You _will_ be ready when she gets here. Mistakes will be made, surely, but that’s to be expected. And we’ll be here to back you up.”

She can’t help but throw her arms around him, knocking them both onto the bed. They lay flat against it, as Ignis holds her close, hands rubbing her back. She’s got her face pressed against his shoulder, squeezing him as tight as she can manage.

“Sorry.” Noctis mumbles into his shirt, but she starts laughing quickly after, rolling onto her back.

“Mood swings, perhaps?”

She scoffs, a chuckle or two escaping her throat.

“No – I think I tackled you too quickly.” She smiles, “Kiddo hates it when I make sudden movements like that. She’s throwing a tantrum, I swear.”

Noctis grabs for Ignis’s hand, pressing it against her stomach again. Tracing the movements never failed to be entertaining for them. He gives a soft smile, rolling closer to Noctis so he could place gentle kisses against her collarbone.

“We’ve got quite the rebellious child on our hands, don’t we?”

“Guess so – since she _loves_ beating up mom when I’m trying to be _emotional_.”

The door swings open suddenly, too fast for the two to get off the bed and look like they were doing _anything_ but lazing around, cuddling.

“I swear to _Shiva_ , every time we walk in here, you two are being all friendly with each other.” Gladio huffs, “Startin’ to think that Ignis is the favorite amongst us, yeah?”

“Oh, quit it.” Noctis sticks her tongue out at him, “He’s just the target of one of my pregnancy moodswings. Prompto got a load of that last night.”

Prompto turns bright red, kind of ducking behind Gladio as they enter the door.

“I mean, is everything okay? You guys were takin’ a while… and Noct, your eyes are _super_ red and puffy.”

“I’m fine, Prom. Happy tears.” She smiles, “Ignis was helping me out with something.”

“Highness just needed some reassurance, is all.” Ignis pushes himself up ever so slightly, getting a better look at the two who were linked by the arm. “We’re all ready to go.”

“Hey, Gladio.” Prompto takes a step forward, “Wanna dogpile?”

“D-Dogpile…” Ignis finds himself tugging Noctis closer once the reality of the situation sinks in. He’s got an arm laid protectively over her belly, eyes widening as the others approach the bed in an ever so menacing manner.

Prompto dives into the bed, careful enough not to crush Noct in the process, while Gladio takes on Ignis’s side of the bed, arms squeezed around him real tight. Gladio’s large enough to wrap his arms around _both_ Ignis and Noctis, allowing Prompto to squeeze in on the other side, leaving Noctis in the middle of this whole mess.

“We’re jealous, Noct.” Gladio teases, “The four of us never get to bond like this anymore.”

“Yeah – it’s because I don’t _fit_ with all three of you in one bed!”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr ([pepsipink](http://www.pepsipink.tumblr.com)) or my twitter ([sodapopcore](http://www.twitter.com/sodapopcore)) & lets scream abt ffxv


End file.
